Un dìa en especial
by Yahg
Summary: Este es mi primer fic en esta secciòn, especial para el 14 de Febrero. CamusXMilo ,Ojala les guste si soy muy mala con los sumarios


Bueno espero les guste este especial del día del amor y la amistad. Es mi primer fic (sean buenos conmigo  
  
ADVERTENCIA: Existe Shonen Ai pareja Camus x Milo  
  
Y ahora adelante con el fic  
  
Un Día en especial  
  
-Espera un poco más  
  
-Rayos ya me canse de esperar dime de una buena vez de que se trata  
  
Te dije que esperaras  
  
Era inicio de febrero, había pasado un año desde que el santuario se unifico trayendo paz para los moradores del lugar. Todo era Paz y tranquilidad.  
  
-¡¡¡¡UÑA ESCARLATA!!!!!  
  
-¡¡Auch eso me dolio!!!  
  
-Lo siento tanto, pero tus has tenido la culpa por presionar  
  
-Así, Ya veras ¡¡¡¡AURORA BOREAL!!!!!  
  
-Ahhhh!!!!  
  
Bueno más o menos.Alguien se acerco a ver que pasaba  
  
-Oigan par de idiotas  
  
Los que peleaban prestaron atención a quien los llamo  
  
-Que quieres Aioria??? –dijeron ambos  
  
-Quiero saber que hacen ustedes dos  
  
-Emmm estamos jugando  
  
-Bueno y han visto a Marin  
  
Milo: Si fue a...  
  
Aioria: A...  
  
Camus: Su casa  
  
Aioria: Gracias y háganse un favor  
  
Ellos: Cual??  
  
Aoria: Pónganse de acuerdo, hasta mi casa puedo oir sus gritos  
  
Ambos:^/////^  
  
Una vez que se retiro los dos caballeros se quedaron en silenci durante unos segundos y volvieron a su juego  
  
Milo (Wooaoa no había notado lo bien que se ve)  
  
Camus (Me encantan sus ojos, podría quedarme viéndolos todo el día y aun así no me cansaría)  
  
Pero el mundo sigue y su compañero interrumpió sus pensamientos trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.  
  
Milo: Hey despierta, tierra llamando a Camus  
  
Camus: eh??  
  
Milo: Cielos parece que esta enamorado  
  
Camus (si de ti)  
  
Milo: Hey camus quien es la ganadora ^-^ (¬-¬) (N/A: ya saben como somos cuando nos enteramos cuando nuestro ser querido esta enamorado de otro). Acaso alguien izo que tu helado corazón palpitara jajajaj (;_;)  
  
Este ultimo comentario molesto a Camus y seriamente dijo: No, solo estaba distraído y aunque estuviera enamorado no sería algo que te importe Milo de Escorpión ( rayos que acabo de decir)  
  
Milo guardo silencio ante el regaño y bajo la mirada: Lo lamento ( ¡¡¡Rayos soy un tarado ya lo hice enojar)  
  
Camus se dispuso a seguir regañándolo: Milo eres un...  
  
No pido terminar porque su compañero lo interrumpió en su futuro discurso. Se trataba de su compañero quien sello sus bocas en un beso con todo  
  
Camus: (que diablos hace)  
  
Milo: (Mmmm comió chocolate)  
  
Camus aventó a Milo y le dijo: que diablos te pasa  
  
Milo: Lo lamento no quise hacerlo  
  
-Pero lo hiciste gritaba Camus en su enojo  
  
Milo se disculpo nuevamente y acto seguido se macho corriendo  
  
Camus se quedo en un shoock pensando en que paso .el lo queria pero no queria que fiera así tan repentino tan molesto... tan milo  
  
Mientras Milo llego a su casa  
  
-Soy un imbecil ahora me odiara por siempre, pero no me arrepiento porque un momento su boca fue mía  
  
-jejejej después de todo valió la pena, aunque ahora me ciento basura, jamás volverá hablarme  
  
Alguien se metio en platica  
  
-Nunca digas nunca seguro te perdonará  
  
Milo.- Eh Shura que haces aquí  
  
.No me gusta dejar a un amigo en problemas  
  
Milo: (Como lo hiciste con Aioros)  
  
Shura Leyó su pensamiento y dijo algo irritado: Que no pueden dejar eso en el pasado  
  
Milo: perdón y gracias  
  
Shura no agradezcas eres mi amigo y también lo es Camus  
  
Milo: Enseio nos consideras tus amigos???  
  
Shura si y además soy el único que no tiene nada que hacer  
  
Milo: ¬¬  
  
Shura: Bien dime que pasa  
  
Milo le contó todo a Shura y el lo escucho con atención al terminar  
  
Shura: Bien y cual es el problema  
  
Milo: No me escuchaste ¬¬  
  
Shura: lo hice, pero conozco a Camus y de seguro no esta tan molesto como crees, te aseguro que el corresponderá a tus sentimientos  
  
Milo: si????  
  
Shura: pero fuiste un animal al actuar tan impulsivo, has de saber que el es mas reflexivo y si es frió pero no hay nada que con fuego no se derrita  
  
Milo: y entonces que hago  
  
Shura no seas tan impulsivo y dale tiempo a que piense  
  
Milo: Bueno  
  
Los días pasaron y llego el 13 y nadie supo nada de Camus no salía de su casa ni para tomar el sol, pareciera que había muerto.  
  
Milo todos estos días estuvo observando hacia la casa de Camus, pero ni por error lo veía  
  
Shura reapareció en la casa de escorpión por la noche y le dijo burlonamente: Ups a mi se me hace que lo mataste con tu veneno  
  
-No juegues  
  
Shura: lo siento y ya pensaste en que harás  
  
Milo: si pero es imposible que lo haga si el no sale  
  
Shura: ¡¡¡¡ERES UN COBARDE!!!!  
  
Milo 0.0  
  
Shura: si, debes ir a buscarlo y no quedarte aquí aplastado, holgazán  
  
Milo: dicho de esa forma tan dulce, ya voy  
  
Así el caballero de la octava casa se dirigió a ver a la persona que quería. Al llegar no encontró a nadie, por lo que decidió adentrarse y aun así no encontró a nadie. Regreso a su casa derrotado y hay Shura le dijo: Oye porque esa cara  
  
-Camus se marcho, talvez no quiere ni verme, por favor Shura déjame solo ok  
  
-Bueno como gustes  
  
Shura se retiro y el escorpión entro a su casa hay encontró a Camus  
  
-Que haces aquí  
  
-Necesitaba verte  
  
-Quieres verme después de lo que hice  
  
-Sip, Milo estaba pensando en lo que siento y desde antes del beso yo ya te quería.  
  
O.O  
  
Camus se desespero por la reacción de Milo -¡¡¡¡Ya di algo!!!!  
  
Milo que no supo ni lo que dijo: Que quieres que diga  
  
Camus . eres un.....  
  
Y milo reacciono rápido y lo beso nuevamente como la vez pasada  
  
Camus lo apartó y le dijo: ah eso me refería, pero es necesario que quieras succionarme los labios Milo quien se sentía mejor por ser aceptado- que quieres tus labios no me alcanzan además que volviste a comer chocolate y me encanta  
  
Camus lo miro e ignoro el comentario haciendo por su cuenta que los labios se volvieran a encontrar  
  
Y el beso siguió por largo tiempo.  
  
Mientras el reloj daba las doce.  
  
-Recuerdas ese primer beso  
  
-Como olvidarlo casi me ahogo  
  
-Jejejjeje ^-^  
  
-No sabía que podías reírte  
  
-Y yo no sabía que tú pensabas  
  
O.o  
  
-No pongas esa cara, por cierto ya son las doce  
  
-Lo que me recuerda que debo darte algo especial  
  
-Y que me darás??? (Dame regalo)  
  
Milo saca una caja y se la da a Camus. Este la abrió para encontrase que  
adentro venía un escorpión congelado (bueno de hecho era una estatuilla  
congelada)  
  
-Que diablos es esto ¬¬  
  
-No te gusta  
  
-MMMM es extraño, para que me lo regalas  
  
-Símbolo de que aun el fuego puede ser controlado  
  
-¬¬ porque lo dices  
  
-Por que haces 3 años que no tengo ojos para nadie más  
  
-Así mas te vale, si terminarias igual que esta cosa  
  
-Bueno y tu que me darás???  
  
Camus se acerco a Milo y lo beso al romper el beso: contento???  
  
Milo: Si ^-^  
  
Camus: Feliz día de los enamorados.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡Y corte!!!!!!!!  
  
Bien ya termine con este fic, es el primero que hago en dos cosas:  
  
1 de Saint seiya  
  
2. de el día de los enamorados  
  
Espero les haya gustado y bueno les deseo a todos un feliz día del amor y  
la amistas, aunque la verdad todo el año puede ser día del amor y la  
amistad eso depende de cada uno de nosotros.  
  
Y ya para irme les digo que so bienvenidas todos los comentarios,  
felicitaciones, jitomatazos, amigos, lo que sea, coches bomba y demás  
(menos virus).Y que si desean encontrar bonitos pensamientos para sus  
tarjetas vallan a mi pagina (se encuentra en mi Bio), tenemos hermosos  
pensamientos sobre los amigos, quienes son personas indispensables en  
nuestras vida.  
  
Bye  
  
DONEC ERIS FELIX MULTOS NUMERABIS AMICOS 


End file.
